The subject matter of the invention is a structure for shielding X-ray and gamma radiation.
Usually, wall structures made of a metal of high absorption, such as of lead, are used for shielding X-ray or gamma radiation. The thickness of the wall structure is chosen according to the required attenuation of the radiation. The drawback of such known structures is their relatively great weight.
The invention relates to a structure in which various materials are combined in laminated construction.